


Traumlos

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese kurze Story spielt nach der Schlacht von Canary Wharf und vor dem Wiedersehen an der Bad Wolf Bay. Sie befasst sich mit den Gefühlen und Gedanken des Doktors nach der Trennung von Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumlos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Der Doktor und Rose gehören nicht mir, sondern der BBC und ich mache kein Geld hiermit. (...wenn die beiden mir gehören würden, hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht voneinander getrennt...)
> 
> Begonnen am 29.09.08  
> Veröffentlicht am 04.10.08  
> Überarbeitet im November 2014

Irgendwie kribbelte seine Nase. Fast so sehr, als müsse er niesen. Aber konnte man im Schlaf überhaupt niesen? Er schmatzte ein wenig und drehte sich auf die Seite, aber das Kribbeln blieb und so schob er dann doch seine Hand hoch zur Nasenspitze, um sie zu jucken.  
  
„Hmmm...”, machte er zufrieden und griff nach seiner Bettdecke, um sie sich vollständig über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch seine tastenden Hände fanden nichts außer dem Stoff, den er am Leib trug.  
  
Seltsam, dachte er, und brauchte etwas Zeit um aus seinem Halbschlaf heraus soweit zu erwachen, dass er die Situation begreifen konnte.  
  
„Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?”, fragte er sich selber und begann langsam aufzuwachen. Er fühlte sich noch etwas müde, aber auch wunderbar erholt und sein Kopf schien ihm so frei wie sonst selten zu sein, also musste er definitiv geschlafen haben. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so übel, wie er immer meinte. Im Gegenteil, schlafen war Erholung vom Nachdenken, und das tat verdammt gut.  
  
Rose hatte ihm auch immer wieder versucht zu erklären, dass schlafen selbst für einen Time Lord keine Zeitverschwendung sein konnte, aber er hatte nur abgewunken und ihr eine Gute Nacht gewünscht, auch wenn es sowas wie Tag und Nacht an Bord der Tardis gar nicht gab. Manchmal, wenn er mit Reparaturen und sonstigen Arbeiten an der Technik fertig gewesen war, war er an Roses Schlafzimmer vorbei geschlendert und hatte dabei durch den Türspalt geschaut, ob sie noch schlief. Meistens tat sie das, und zwar wie ein Stein. Dann hatte der Doktor schmunzeln müssen und versucht sich vorzustellen, wovon sie gerade träumen mochte.  
  
Rose dachte immer, er liebte es sie zu wecken. Zum einen, weil ihm gefiel, wie verpeilt sie kurz nach dem Aufwachen war, und zum anderen, weil sie dann wieder los konnten um die nächste Reise zu unternehmen. Aber eigentlich liebte er das Wecken nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sie schlafen zu lassen, denn wenn sie schlief konnte er sie dabei ansehen, ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen. Vielleicht war ja der Grund, warum er keinen Schlaf brauchte, dass er seine Erholung ganz aus den kurzen Momenten nahm, die er die schlafende Rose hin und wieder betrachtete.  
  
Apropos: Wenn er gerade geschlafen hatte, wo war derweil Rose? Und wo schlief er da überhaupt? Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sah über sich die kuppelartige Decke der Tardis. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und er erkannte den Raum, in dem er sich befand, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung als Roses Schlafzimmer. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
  
Eigentlich ging er sonst nie ungefragt in ihr Zimmer, schließlich gab es sowas wie Privatsphäre. Aber dennoch lag er jetzt hier, auf ihrem Bett, und hatte den entspannendsten traumlosen Schlaf der letzten Jahrzehnte genossen.  
  
Wenn Rose ihn so sehen würde, dachte er und war mit einem mal hellwach. Er sprang aus dem Bett heraus, strich hastig die Bettwäsche, auf der er gerade noch gelegen hatte, glatt und war in Gedanken schon aus dem Raum geschlüpft, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Rose ihn gar nicht in ihrem Zimmer erwischen konnte, weil... weil es ja gar keine Rose mehr gab. Zumindest nicht mehr in diesem Universum, denn hier hatte er sie erst gestern als eines der Todesopfer der Schlacht von Canary Wharf gemeldet.  
  
Seine Brust zog sich zusammen und er fühlte, wie all die neue Energie, die er bis gerade noch gespürt hatte, verschwand und sich wieder eine Leere in seinem Innern ausbreitete.  
  
Seit der Spalt die Daleks, die Cybermen und beinahe auch Rose verschluckt und sich dann geschlossen hatte, war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Rose war weg. Einfach weg, und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Fassungslos hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie sie den Halt verlor und schrie und fiel. Gott sei dank hatte ihr Vater einen Atemzug zuvor entschlossen, sie mit in sein Universum zu holen und sie so vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Aber für den Doktor fühlte es sich so an, als sei sie tatsächlich gestorben. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie weiterlebte, aber der Verlust war für ihn so groß, dass ihn die Trauer fast lähmte.  
  
„Rose...”, flüsterte er und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Gedankenverloren strich er über die noch warme Decke.  
  
Kurz vorher, bevor Rose aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, hatte sie sich noch gegen ein Leben bei ihrer Familie entschieden – und für ein Leben an seiner Seite. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, ihre Mutter, die sie so sehr liebte, und ihren Vater, den sie gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, zurückzulassen und wollte stattdessen lieber bei dem Doktor bleiben. Er hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass sie zu ihrer Familie gehörte, dass sie es irgendwann bereuen würde, sie verlassen zu haben, dass sie keine Zukunft mit ihm haben könnte... aber er hatte nichts davon gesagt. Ohne nochmal nachzufragen hatte er diesmal ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert und Rose nach einem kurzem Lächeln sofort wieder für den Rettungsplan eingespannt. Es hatte ihn insgeheim sehr glücklich gemacht, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte, aber er hatte sich verboten, es ihr zu zeigen...  
  
Er hatte auch gedacht, er würde sich Jackie und Pete und vorallem ihrer Tochter selbst gegenüber schuldig fühlen, weil er sie nicht nochmal versucht hatte wegzuschicken, aber er tat es nicht und freute sich stattdessen einfach darauf, mit Rose weiterzureisen, wenn der Spalt erstmal geschlossen und die ganze Angelegenheit in trockenen Tüchern war. Sie würden weitermachen, wie bisher, und das war das Beste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
Wie naiv und unaufmerksam er in dieser Situation gewesen war, hatte ihn später selber erschrocken und zusammen mit der Trauer binnen Stunden völlig leer werden lassen. Er hatte schon so viele Begleiterinnen und Begleiter ziehen lassen, aber er gewöhnte sich nie daran. Und schon gar nicht würde er sich daran gewöhnen können, wie er Rose verloren hatte. Dass er sie verloren hatte.  
  
Aber sie hatte überlebt und auf sie wartete ein neues Leben mit ihrer Familie, also sollte er doch glücklich für sie sein!  
  
Wie sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte nicht. Er kannte Rose gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihr neues Leben verfluchte und dass sie ihn mindestens genauso vermisste, wie er sie. Sie würde weinen und niemanden an sich ran lassen, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr konnte und ihre hastig errichtete Mauer um sie herum zusammenfiel. Dann würden ihre Eltern für sie da sein, um sie zu trösten und ihr zu sagen, dass sie nach vorne schauen musste. Vielleicht würde sie wieder in ihrem alten Job als Verkäuferin anfangen, würde einen geregelten Alltag haben und würde sich in einen netten Kerl verlieben. Sie würde ein normales, friedliches Leben leben und den Doktor vergessen.  
  
Sie waren wieder da. Tränen hatten sich erneut in die Augen des Doktors geschlichen und kullerten einfach so aus ihnen heraus, ohne, dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Er wollte nicht traurig sein und vorallem wollte er nicht weinen, aber er konnte seine Gefühle auch nicht abstellen. Sicher konnte er weitermachen wie bisher, das musste er ja schließlich. Reisen, rennen, grübeln, helfen... All das würde ihn von Roses Verlust ablenken, hoffte er, doch würde es ihn tatsächlich nur noch stärker an Rose denken lassen. Es reichte ja schon ein blauer Knopf an einem Steuerungspult, dass er an sie denken musste.  
  
  
 _„Rose, drück den blauen Knopf und der Countdown wird abgebrochen!”_  
  
 _Rose drückte nach kurzem Zögern auf den falschen Knopf und der Countdown lief seine verbliebenen zwei Sekunden ab. Dann startete das Shuttle mit einer korrupten Senatorin an Bord Richtung Raumstation._  
  
 _„Was sollte das? Warum hast du nicht auf den Knopf da gedrückt?”_  
  
 _„Den da? Na, weil der Lila ist!”_  
  
 _Er sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch._  
  
 _„Naja, zugegeben, ein sehr blaues Lila... Es tut mir Leid.”_  
  
 _„Schon okay. Wozu haben wir schließlich ein eigenes, blaues, und keineswegs lilanes Raumschiff?”_  
  
 _„Für eine Verfolgungsjagd?”_  
  
 _Sie grinsten einander an._  
  
 _„Sehr richtig, Miss Tyler! Auf geht´s!”_  
  
  
Je mehr er an sie dachte, um so mehr tat es weh, aber wenn er versuchte, nicht an sie zu denken, pochten all die Erinnerungen umso stärker gegen ihre Gefängnismauern, bis sie durch sie hindurch brachen und wieder frei in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Er hatte sich so gut gefühlt, als er auf ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte und erholt aufgewacht war, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen begriff er, dass er sich nun wieder genauso fühlte, wie vor dem Schlaf und dass er in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, weil es das einzige war, was ihm von ihr geblieben war. Hier war es ein bisschen so, als sei sie noch bei ihm. Ihr Geruch hing an ihren Sachen in diesem Raum und gaukelte dem Doktor ihre Präsenz so gut vor, dass er hier sogar eingeschlafen war.  
  
Aber auch machte ihm diese Tatsache schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nicht ewig in ihrem Raum bleiben und sich vorstellen konnte, sie sei nur mal kurz rausgegangen um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Rose musste in der anderen Welt mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kapitel abschließen, während der Doktor es hier in seiner Welt ebenfalls musste. Ansonsten würden sie beide daran kaputt gehen.  
  
Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war vielleicht, dass sie sich nicht hatten voneinander verabschieden können. Er hatte ihr nicht „Leb wohl” gesagt oder „Kopf hoch” oder „Du schaffst das schon”. Dabei wollte er ihr doch sagen, wie viel es ihm bedeutet hatte, mit ihr gereist zu sein und, dass er bewunderte, wie stark sie geworden war. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie...  
  
Er lächelte müde. „...Das weiß sie bestimmt.“  
  
Aber auch, wenn er ihr vielleicht kein einziges Wort sagen könnte, er wollte sie wiedersehen. Egal, ob für eine Stunde oder eine Minute. Ein letztes mal wollte er in ihre Augen sehen und ihr Lebewohl sagen. Ein richtiger Abschied würde ihm helfen, und Rose ebenso.  
  
Dem Doktor kam plötzlich eine Idee, als flüstere jemand sie ihm ins Ohr, und er lief in den Kontrollraum der Tardis. Hektisch tippte er etwas in den Bordcomputer ein, ließ die Tardis Scans durchführen und Risiken kalkulieren, und nach mehreren Stunden, die sich für ihn nur wie wenige Minuten angefühlt hatten, musste er laut lachen und wuschelte sich dabei durch die Haare.  
  
„Das ist es! So wird es klappen!”, rief er aus. „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden. Hörst du, Rose? Wir werden uns noch einmal sehen. Ein letztes mal.”, er hielt inne, als die Freude darüber dem Bedauern wich. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „...Und wir werden uns endgültig voneinander verabschieden...”  
  



End file.
